The Dog House
Cast *Rose (dog form) (Bunniculafan2016's MLP OC) as Lincoln loud *Lucario (Pokémon) as Lori loud *No Name (Nine Christmas Christmas) as Leni loud *Hollywood Dog (TV Pilot of the same name) as Luna Loud *Moxy (The Moxy show) as Luan Loud *Miguel (RBUK) as Lynn Loud *Frenchie (Nine Dog Christmas) as Lucy Loud *Bark (Pup Star) as Lola Loud *Puppycorn (Unikitty!) as Lana Loud *Snuffles (Rick and Morty) as Lisa Loud *Scout (Leap Frog) as Lilly Loud *Milky Sky (Dog form) (Bunniculafan2016's MLP OC) as Clyde McBride *Colleen (Road Rovers) as Rita Loud *Hunter (Road Rovers) as Lynn Loud Sr. *Renamon (Digimon) as Bobby Santiago *Spike (Dog form) (MLP: FiM) as Ronnie Anne Santiago *Spardel (Neopets) as Charles *Kadoatie (Neopets) as Cliff *Smidgeon (Twisted Whiskers show) as Geo *Adorabat (Mao Mao: Heroes of pure heart) as Walt *Rita (Oliver and Company) as Howard McBride *Jenna (Balto) as Harold McBride *Aniu (Balto 2) as Mrs. Johnson *Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Flip *Gelert (Neopets) as Pop Pop *Nana (Peter Pan) as Aunt Ruth *Spitz (Warioware) as Rocky Spokes *Dribble (Warioware) as Rusty Spokes *QT (Nine Dog Christmas) as Chaz *Dog (Footrot Flats) as Sam *Pepper Clark (LPS 2012) as Benny *Felicity (RBUK) as Francisco *Two Tone (101 Dalmatians: The series) as Silas *Emily-Rose (Pup Star) as Winston *Everest (PAW Patrol) as Skippy *Tinkles (Rick and Morty) as David *Wolf (Bust a move bash) as Hank *Dobermon (Digimon) as Hawk *Uee (Parappa the rapper) as Watterson *Ember (MLP: FiM) as Mrs. Santiago *Lyranoc (Pokémon) as Carol Pingrey *Squibbon (Future is wild) as Hops *Various Future is wild animals as Lana's pets *Smolder (MLP: FiM) as Stella * Episodes Season 1 # Left in the dark/Get the message # Heavy Meddle/Making the case # Driving Miss Hazy/No guts, no Lucario # The Sweet Spot/A Tale of Two Tables # Project dog house/In tents debate # Sound of silence/Space Invader # Picture Perfect/Undie Pressure # Rose or swim/Changing the puppy # Overnight Success/Ties That Bind # Hand Me Downer/Sleuth or Consequences # Butterfly Effect/The Green House # Along Came a Brother/Chore and Peace # For girls about to rock/It's a dog, dog, dog, dog house # Squibbons and Tiaras/Two girls and a puppy # Cover Pups/Save the Date # Attention Deficit/Out on a Limo # House Music/A Novel Idea # April Fools Rules/Cereal Offender # Rose: Boy guru/Come sale away # Roughin' it/The waiting game # The woofiest yard/Raw deal # Dance Dance Resolution/A fair to remember # One of the girls/A tattler's tale # Funny business/Snow bored # The price of admission/One flu over the pup house # Study Muffin/Homespun Season 2 # 11 dogs a leapin' # Intern for the Worse/The Old and the Restless # Puppy steps/Brawl in the dog family # Suite and sour/Back in black # Making the grade/Vantasic Voyage # Patching things up/Cheater by the dozen # Lock n' dog/The whole picture # No such luck/Squibbon wild # Kick the bucket list/Party Down # Fed up/Shell Shock # Pup friction/Pets Peeved # Potty mouth/L is for Love # The doggest mission: relative chaos # Out of the picture/Room with a feud # Back out there/Spell it out # Fools Dog-adise/Job Insecurity # Arggh! You for real?/Garage Banned # Change of heart/Health Kicked # Future tense/Yes man # Friend or faux?/No laughing matter # No spoilers/Legends # Mall of duty/Read Aloud # Not a dog # Tricked! # The crying dame/Anti Social # Snow way out/Snow way down Season 3 # Tripped! # White hare/Insta-gran # Roadie to nowhere/A fridge too far # Selfie improvement/No place like homeschool # City slickers/Fool me twice # Net Gains/Pipe dreams # Fandom Pains/Colleen her rights # Teachers' Union # Head Poet's anxiety/The mad scientist # Missed connection/Deal me out # Friendzy/Pasture bedtime # Shop girl/Gown and out # Breaking dad/Ruthless people # What wood Rose do?/Scales of Justice # Crimes of Fashion/Absent minded # Be Smolder my heart/Sitting bull # The spies who loved me # Really loud music # House of lies/Game boys # Everybody loves No Name/Middle men # Jeers for fears/Tea tale heart # The doggest thanksgiving # Predict Ability/Driving ambition # Home of the fave/Hero today, gone tomorrow # The write stuff/Racing hearts # Stage plight/Antiqued off # Cooked! Season 4 # Friended! With the dragongrandes # Power play with the dragongrandes/Room for improvement with the dragongrandes Category:The Loud House Spoofs